Themed Happiness
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 4th in Happy Days Series. Happy Fluff that lack continuity between stories. The Doctor and Rose end up in a theme park and not just any old theme park...


It's the Happy Days Series again! A collection of 10/Rose fluff with no depression!

This is 4th in the series - you don't have to read the others as they lack continuity from one story to the next but if you want to read them you can find them in order on my profile.

Enjoy!

Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in a theme park - and not just any old theme park...

Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who... still

-------------------------------------------------------

Themed Happiness

Rose dug her fingers into the Doctors hand as she looked up at the towering dinosaur that raged above her. Its green leathery skin absorbed sunlight and its dark eyes gleamed down at her through the sky. Thick yellow teeth stuck out of its' mouth as dried blood dripped down its chin, its mouth was open, ready to bite again and its front legs stuck wildly into the air. Its tail swung back and Rose followed it with her eyes – it seemed to stretch on for miles.

'Wow' was all Rose could muster as she stared up at the Tyrannosaurus Rex that blocked out the sun as it towered over her. The Doctor looked down at her in disbelief

'Wow?' he asked in shock, Rose nodded and continued to stare in awe at the huge dinosaur before her.

'All I can say is wow, that's the _worst_ copy of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that I've ever seen!' he arrogantly declared

'How can you say that?' Rose asked, defending the creature that had captured her 'its just so…' she trailed off unable to find the words to describe it

'Rose, I've seen the real ones and they look nothing like that! It's too…. green' he decided as he rubbed his chin.

'Too green?' Rose asked glaring at him

'Definitely' he confidently replied 'Don't even get me started on his teeth' he began as he squinted at the huge creature before them. Rose sighed at him

'Are you ever happy?' she moaned as he ruined yet another attraction for her

'The T-Rex is too green, the Retro-something was too tall'

'Rhoetosaurus' the Doctor interrupted – Roses' look shut him up

'The Stegosaurus was too spiky and the Velociraptor was too short!'

'Well it's not my fault they made them wrong!' he weakly defended himself. Rose sighed loudly and looked at him

'When are you ever happy?' she asked exasperated

'When I'm with you' he replied truthfully. Rose blushed and the Doctor grinned before he gently tugged her hand pulling her away from the dinosaur displays. They stopped outside the welcome gates where the words 'Welcome to Dino-World' were written using various dinosaurs and plants to make up the letters. Rose had dragged the Doctor through the 'Jurassic Jungle' area as she 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the dinosaurs whilst the Doctor had endless complained about the lack of resemblance. They were now back at the entrance and signs pointed in different directions

'Well, where now?' the Doctor asked sounding almost grumpy – this hadn't been his idea

'Hmm, well there is the Prehistoric Playground' she began reciting the signs – the Doctor raised an eyebrow

'The Feeding Pit, the Dino Days, and the Bone Yard'

The Doctor looked around at the screaming children clutching to their parents hands as they trailed around the huge amusement park and sighed to himself.

'Which way are the screams coming from?' he asked

'Erm… the Bone Yard' Rose told him

'Right lets go there' he declared grasping her hand and beginning to pull her forwards

'But we don't even know what's there!' she exclaimed as she ran along side him

'If there are screams then it's good enough for me!' the Doctor told her determinedly. Rose followed him until a large sign made out of bones jumped out of them

'The Bone Yard' Rose read as she looked up – behind the sign the theme parks stood welcoming with attractions and roller coasters. Roses' jaw dropped as she looked around them

'Oh! Wow!' she exclaimed as the Doctor followed her gaze. Around them were dozens of dinosaur themed attractions that they could ride on, there were roller coasters, water rides, tunnels and things that swung in the air as children hung on excitedly screaming. The Doctor watched her smiling and felt his heart swell with love for her – he knew that her smile was worth the dozens of screaming, sugar-high kids who ran past him jumping on his toes. She turned around and beamed at him, her eyes dancing with excitement

'What do you want to go on first?' the Doctor asked trying to sound excited. Rose could hear the force enthusiasm on his voice and grinned more knowing that he was doing this for her. She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him

'Take me to the stars' she whispered. The Doctor looked at him, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. He tore his eyes away from hers and glanced around at the attractions – his face became enveloped in a manic smile as he saw the ride he was going to take her on. He grinned down at her

'Close your eyes' he told her softly, she raised an eyebrow at him but did as she was told. She blindly walked forward trusting the Doctor to lead her away from danger; she could feel his gentle fingertips pressing into her skin as he directed her through the crowds and towards the sunlight. She stopped moving and felt the Doctor move his hands to her waist and pass by her arms to wrap around her stomach, he rested his head on her shoulder and watched her sideways

'Open your eyes' he gently commanded her. She did so with a smile of anticipation fluttering across her face, she blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that shone down on her. Above her loomed a rollercoaster, screams could be heard as the sound of wheels thundered through the air, the mouth of a T-Rex hung down from the sign preparing to gorge whoever dared to ride. Beside this stood the signs that Rose read out

'The Raptor's Revenge – Britain's scariest coaster. Will you dare to ride with the Raptor as it viciously swerves and bends in its escape from the T-Rex? With a 200ft drop and heart stopping drops this ride is not for the faint hearted' Rose slowly read out. Beside the sign white faced people stepped out of the exit clutching onto railings and throwing themselves into benches. Others stood over bins regretting eating their Dino-meals before hand, only the bravest ran back towards the queue eager for another ride. Rose turned to look at the Doctor her eyes slightly wide

'So you up for it?' he asked her grinning. She bit her lip and looked up at the screaming people hanging upside-down as they clung onto their safety bars.

'Sure' she weakly replied. The Doctor watched her for a moment before unwrapping her from his embrace

'Come on then' he said as he held a hand out to her. Rose watched his hand warily for a moment then took it, he slowly lead her towards the entrance and Rose shivered as the screams became louder and more terrifying. They stopped outside the entrance and the Doctor turned to look at Rose, he could see the apprehension in her eyes

'Rose' he began softly 'you don't have to go on if you don't want to'

Rose looked up at the coaster once more then at the Doctor, she pushed her worries to the back and grinned at him

'I'm up for it' she declared after a moments thought.

'Sure?' the Doctor checked one last time – her grin answered him.

'Lets go!' he exclaimed as they joined the queue. The next thing Rose knew was that the heavy metal safety bars were falling into place across her lap and around her head. Her hands reached out for a safety bar to hold onto but instead they found the Doctors hand. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand tightly as the wheels slowly began to propel them forwards.

The wheels slowly carried them up hill until they were nearly on top of the world, they could see out over the entire park and all the land around it, Rose felt that if she left go and reached up then she would be able to touch the sky. She began to loosen her grip from the Doctors to look out but turned back when she felt her hand in a grip-vice. She looked at the Doctor so see he had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his face was trapped in an expression of terror and he squeezed Roses' hand like his life depended on it. Rose let out a half giggle as she watched him squirm as they rose higher and higher

'Doctor…?' Rose began

'What?' he mumbled as he began to take deep breaths

'Not scared of heights are you?' she asked teasingly

'Course not' he told her unconvincingly 'I've seen everything – why would I be scared of heights?'

Rose let out a giggle at him and his childish fears

'It's okay to be scared you know' she murmured. He slowly opened his eyes so he could see a crack through his eyelids, he saw Roses' gentle smile waiting for him

'I'm not scared' he muttered, Rose squeezed his hand then gently stroked his cheek. He looked at her an smile slightly, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as their car swerved over the edge hurtling down towards the ground a the open mouth of a T-Rex. Rose screamed as they flew downwards, both of them clutching onto each other as the car violently swerved around corners spinning them upside down as they skidded through a Jurassic world. They both ignored the flashes of cameras as they teetered over edges and hurtled towards gaping chasms. When the car finally came to a stop the Doctor and Rose was clinging to each others hand so tightly they could easily snap their bones. They both stepped out of the car as their legs wobbled beneath them; Rose clung onto the Doctors arm as she swallowed heavily hoping that her lunch would stay down. The Doctor watched her worriedly as he clung to a wall fighting to remain upright; they both gave up and sank to the floor – the Doctor leaning back against the wall and Rose sitting in his lap.

'Well that was… exhilarating' the Doctor finally muttered a few moments later.

'That's one way to put it' Rose muttered as her vision finally stopped spinning. They both slowly stood, each clinging to the others arm as they slowly made their way over to a counter entitled 'Snap-a-Saurs'. They both lent heavily on the counter and looked up at the screen – they instantly feel silent as they saw their photo staring back at them. Rose had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her blonde hair had become a mane behind her dragged by the wind, the face was pale and her cheeks flushed – her mouth was opened on a scream. Her hand was clutched tightly to the Doctors, his hair was also blown back, his brown eyes bulged as he looked ahead, his mouth was tightly pressed shut and a look of fear had taken over his entire face.

'Well that's… erm…' the Doctor began as Rose slowly began to laugh. Soon the Doctor had joined her and they just stood together hysterically laughing at themselves so scared by a rollercoaster.

'Who would have thought it, eh?' the Doctor murmured

'Hmmm?' Rose asked

'The stuff of legends scared witless by a badly copied dinosaur' Rose laughed and rested her hands around his waist. He held one hand to her cheeks and left the other one on her shoulder

'Everybody had their weakness' Rose began weakly as she tried to defend their pathetic poses

'And you're mine' the Doctor murmured before he gently pressed his lips to hers. Rose forgot about the rollercoaster and the dinosaurs – whether they were good or bad copies, she forgot all her memories of the day and lost herself in the excitement of his kiss, something she knew would never scare her and also something that would never leave her. She knew she was always safe in his arms.

--------------------------------------

Hope you liked!

Please review!


End file.
